Stag Demon
by Konner2015
Summary: The unknown creature discovered two injured predators who was chased by a kainde amedha and it steps in to save them to kill the black alien and took them to its home to take care of them until they get back on their foot. Will the predators protect it from the humans or take it with them and leave the earth forever? But who is this unknown creature?
1. Chapter 1: Rescue

The dark and grey clouds appears above the deep forest with a millions of snow fall down through the forest to the ground with a chilly wind. The sounds of run footsteps through the forest and leave a foot mark track on the snow ground. The young blood Yautja holds the older Yautja on the right of his shoulder and panting heavily through from his lips while he keep running as soon as he heard another run footsteps from behind him, "It's coming..." The young blood murmurs under his mask. "Hold on, sir...we will get out of here…," The predator looks over his shoulder at the injury Yautja''s face as he notices his face looks pale since he knew he got a leg wound by the the last of kainde amedha aliens and have no time to fight them in order to get themselves out of the forest. A hiss sound through the air, a yelp out of the pain from young blood's voice and they fall down onto the snow ground. The half unconscious older yautja fall out of his shoulder next to him as lift his head up to see the young blood and gasps, "Yeyin!" He yelled out on his offspring name with his horror voice, "Look out!" Yeyin holds his wound left arm and heard his father's voice cried out on him as noticed the shadow coming over his body then looks up at the kainde amedha with shocked widen eyes to see the tail pointed it at the young blood's chest. The enemy would growl and lift his tail end up wrapped around his neck to start squeeze before released the black lizard frozen by a sound of uproar.

The black alien got tossed away from the yautjas by an unknown creature. The black alien hissed and looked up at the creature who rearing up front of it in the wild and let roar out from its voice at the black alien angrily as soon as they start challenging against each other while they seems have a death match as soon as the black alien is caught in the mid-air by the creature's knives teeth and the back of its neck and twist in snapped. Lower the creature down on all four legs, drop it like a dead doll and turns the creature around then walks toward two injured predators as its stopped front of between the yautjas. They glances up and take a look at the unknown creature.

The size of eleven feet, weight of eight hundred lbs, the unknown creature's coat is a thick, slightly woolly looking black fur, shoulder height is ninety, vision eyes of golden like a sunlight with black black sclera, the top of his head has larger spiked antlers with a large fangs appears from its lips and its four legs has clawed-paws, indeed, it is look like a stag demon who lower its head down at the injury predators with a breathe air through his black nose and twitches ears curiously. It is different creature than normal deers on the earth world. It watching them lost their conscious as soon as lower it head down to reach the older yautja to pick him up from the ground with his large antlers and the clawed-paw pushed the young blood's back to climb up on the creature's back. The stag demon looks up between at the predators as its eyes has been glowing appears white, the black aura appears on both young blood's both arm and leg and older warrior's back and right arm in order to heal their wounds. The wounds has closed to heal itselves from both predators' bodies. The white glow has disappeared from its eyes, start to running through the forest to return the creature's home and gives the predators to stay safely and recovering.

The creature stopped by outside of the forest as soon as it carefully to slip in through the invisible dome to find themselves front at Upon a Cliffside in the middle of nowhere a rather large fortress peaks high into the sky. The large walls seem almost mythical as the design is certainly not from this world. Moving closer to those walls a red emblem could be seen on either side though no really distinguished upon the dark black walls. The walls themselves were at least 100 feet thick, and they were certainly quite good at keeping people out considering their location. Looking towards the right a rather beautiful view of a valley could be seen that almost seemed to be in the wrong place considering the menacing look of the fortress. Moving further into the complex to the left a small city of sorts was kept safe within the walls, and that city contained a small amount of shops and services. However up higher on the Cliffside was a large fortress that was protected by its own walls as well as being protected by its location, the design was something that resembled 4 pillars going up into the air connected by a square structure that gave a rather large amount of room as well as a fortified location from the four towers. The actual height of this fortress was at least eight stories and it seemed like the windows were specially designed for larger bows to be slipped through to give the largest amount of access to the enemy. The most noticeable thing about this fortress was the large central tower that seemed to have a symbol that resembled bull horns at least a few stories above the main ceiling of the complex.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet ooman teenager

In the morning, a bright light through the window over two beds where the predators lied. The young blood grunts and blinks his golden eyes a few times and rolls over onto his chest and buried on the pillow. "Wake up, Yeyin!" The young blood's eyes snapped open and bounced out of the bed, looking around and whips around to face the older Yautja who stand behind the bed, he can see some white bandages all over his chest to up to his both arms, "Father, where am I…?" He noticed something miss. His mask and armor! He found himself looks at his own body with bandages on him as well.

"I don't know. All I do remembered some others were captured by oomans and we were attacked by those pauck'de Kainde amedha!" The elder Yautja cursed for being useless after the fought and got bad deep injures. Yeyine raised his eyebrow, "But we were saved by another creature I've ever seen it before. It killed it." He paused, "And it took us and brought us last night but how did it treats our wounds? No human or whoever here!" They heard a door open widen, a teenager male walks into the room and carry two trays on his hands and lay them on the table, tilted his head to see two predators who staring at him as if they seen him like a white ghost. He steps away from the predators and sit down on the chair, pulls his knees against his chest and wraps around them with his arms. Yeyin and his father eyed him and grabs trays and eats the food, turn out it was so c'jit delicious! Yeyin lift a plate if he can get a second? The teen blinks and nods then rose from the chair, beckon them to follow him, so they did.

He lead them to the dinner room, walks through the open doors and point his finger at the larger dinner table with a buffet food with a several plates. They take some food to eating while teen eats his favorite ham and cheese with mayo sandwich and sits front of the large window. "I wondering who is he but he haven't speak to us yet." Yeyin glance at his father who made a comment about ooman teen. "We should ask him where we are and we have to find others, too." Watching the teen cleans up the desk and took the dirty plates to the kitchen room to washing them. In fifteen minutes later, he returned from the kitchen room to the dinner room and takes them to the weapon rooms to show them where their masks, armors and weapons are. The predators was happy that those stuff were took care of while they were unconscious and treated by the ooman teen.

The ooman teen removed those bandages and use a liquid bottle and squeezes it into his hand and rubs on the older yautja's scar arm, named Yeyinde who told him his name. They learned his name, it's Tai and discovered that Tai lives alone in the ancient mansion for five years after his family were murdered by the ooman hunters. They were angry at the oomans for murdered his family and tried to kill him but he's alive and survivor. They discussed about to take him with them and leave the earth and willingly to protect him with the last of their breathe. They told him that they need to rescue other hunters from the oomans but they have no idea where they are.


	3. Chapter 3: make a plan

Tai staring at them in worriedly, "You sure? What if they capture you and hold you in the cell like a prison?" Heck, he wish he can learn their language so bad that would be easy for him to communicate with them. He was secretly glad that they teaching him the language like a baby steps. He learned that Yeyinde is a high elder and his son, Yeyin is an honored warrior but so young. He was told the story what happened to them and how did they end up on the earth. Yeyinde and his crew have a mission to get rid of kainde amedha, he learned that it was a black alien he fought a few days ago. Thankfully,, that the blood haven't split on his body, if it did, his skin or bone will melt to enough kill him. He prefer to break each bones than cut a skin, thank you very much.

"L'ulij-bpe oomans, Yautja." Yeyinde cleans his armor with his son. Tai listens to those words. _Mad humans. Predators._ He picks it up together a puzzle. "You mean mad scientists will equipments on them?" Yeyinde grunts and tilted his head which mean it is a yes. "Want me help you to rescue them?" The predators paused and staring at him, have Tai grow a second head? He got annoyed that he can read their faces as if he is an useless human but not. He haven't tell them about what he is just yet. He just feared if they will leave him after discover the truth. "Look, if you think I'm useless but I'm not. Do you remember the creature that saved your lives from hard meat?" They nodded that they do remembered but why Tai brought it up about the creature. "Follow me, please." He motioned them to follow them.

He lead them outside of the mansion, told them to stay put and moved over to the opposite direction about a two or three feet away from them. He jumps up into the mid-air and a black smokes wrapped around him inside like a crystal ball as soon as it hit on the ground, black smokes vanished into the nothing. The predators gapsed in shocked it was the same creature that saved their lives in few days ago. The creature raised his head up to make a bellow sound then lower his glances at two predators with a golden eyes then lower his head to greetings and steps up front of them, the creature are very large and taller than yautja males. Yeyinde raised his hand to place onto Tai's wet nose and start pets him gently. Yeyin joined his father to follow what he does, rubbing the side of Tai's neck, "I think we need an extra help from Tai. What's the plan, father?"

The high elder paused and stop pets the stag for a moment but grins widen his four mandibles of the lips. "I have an idea but he may not like it." He looks away from his son to Tai, "I have a good plan and you're not gonna like it." Tai huffs and nuzzles Yeyinde's hand with his wet nose. They knew Tai do not understand those language but he will have one, a translator chip. Yeyinde explained his new plan to his son then they start spoke to Tai with each words of Yautja language. Tai found himself dislike about the plan but have no choice because they need hurry to get Yeyinde's warriors out of those mad scientists' place. He knew he have to let those humans to capture him and take him to meet the others while other two Yautja males will deal with oomans and find a ship. They left and sealed and turned the mansion into a beautiful red crystal necklace and asked Yeyinde to take it to protect it for him while he get captured first and the high elder agreement and took it and hide in his armor.

They found the place a two hundred miles away from the mansion, they wish Tai luck and be careful. They watched him got captured by the guards and took him inside the place. So, it is begin.


	4. Chapter 4: Four Yautjas are so impatient

A grunt from unknown alien, lean against the wall and looks around to see a full metal box except two sides has a glass walls on each of the room, he found three yautja males in separated rooms. The other two predators who sit and glares at the doors on their clawed foot. They were caught by surprised and got captured by those pauk oomans! Their armors and masks were took by them after knocked them out. "Halkrath, do you think they will find us and get us out of this hell?" Thewi-r'ka grunts and rubs his face with his clawed-hand, it's been a week for nome di dio!

"C'jit! They will find us, Thewi-r'ka" Another third Yautja male growls at him and checks on each wall if there are any they can find an escape from this unknown place. Halkrath looks up from the door at Thewi r'ka who asked him the question. Halkrath and Thewi-r'ka looking at the third yautja, H'dlak who glaring at them in annoyed but pissed off. Halkrath sighs and shakes his head, "I do not know. I hope they will find us before-" He was interrupted by a sound of door open from another room in, makes them looks at the direction, the oomans moves the medical-wheels into the empty room next to his offspring. They can see a human teen male sleeping and picks him up from the bed and puts him down on the ground next to the H'dlak room.

Oomens left the room as the door closed behind the pod. They staring at the sleeping young teen male lay on the ground. How could they do this to him? Their own kin?! They can see scars on each of his body except leave a black boxers on. H'dlak walks closer to the opposite glass wall to take a look closer to teen's face, he has a tan skin and black hair except his eyes shut. He want to know what his color eyes look like. He tilted his head and looks over his shoulder at other yautja males, "Why do they do that to him? He is one of his kin." Halkrath looks at them, "They're mad scientists, I think they equipments on him for reason." He stand behind H'dlak in different room along with others. "Would we save him?" H'dlak growls lowly.

They staring at each other with a silent communicate before Thewi-r'ka start to speak was interrupted by the door open where H'dlak was in the room which makes him walks backward away from the door and paused his back against the corner, staring at the cage and heard a snarl/hiss sound which makes they paler but roars in anger, it was Kainde amedha, 'hard meat' inside the cage front of him. Three yautjas males punches/pounces against the glass wall try to make it break to save him and kill kainde amedha but they have no weapons with them. H'dlak roars loudly and eyed at the black alien. The door closed to leave the cage and H'dlak alone in the room. "Pauk!" He cursed. Kainde amedha snarls at him, sucks his a second inner mouth out of its mouth, pouncing against the cage as soon as it almost crackled to open and ready to attack. As three yautja males cried out to reach to the sleeping teenager. The young male stirs as the cry of war reach to his ears makes the floor rumbled.

The Yautjas and Kainde amedha snapped their heads toward at the next room to see the glass wall get cracking, the They watching his eyes shuts tighter then snapped his eyes with a bright green/blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: The Teenager vs Kainde Amedha

The teenager take a step forward and stomped his foot down focusing on the floor cause more cracking the glass wall, slowly, turn his head to staring at the black alien with his predatory look. He looks around at four yautja males in separate rooms and noticed, he can see the predators have no armors or no masks with them as figured that other humans took them in the safe room somewhere. Pray his new friends will find them in no time. Heard a snarl/hiss sound from the opposite the direction, looks away from the predators to the black lizard figure looks ready to be pounce out of the cage. He understood that it has a plan to attack unarmed yautja which makes his blood boil in anger. He snarled and crouched down then bouncing toward the glass wall as he crushed through it to get across between the yautja and kainde amedha.

The teen take his time as a patient and waiting for that ugly monster to get out. The black alien crushed break the cage and jumps on him. The teen dodges and quick grabs the tail of the monster and swings it around and and released its tail to sent its flying into the wall. The Yautjas staring at him in awe-struck and shocked and snapped out of it as teen male stalking toward it like a predatory and they noticed Kainde amedha crawls away from him in fear and whimpers which makes them in confused why it be afraid of him as if ooman is a very powerful or not. It growls and attacks at him and he take a step side then grips its neck and snapped it in neck with one hand. He drops it down like a limp dead, he huffs in annoyed and a sound broke his thought and turn his head over his shoulder at the yautja males.

They eyed the teen who staring at them and tilted his head, "Huh?" He scratches the back of his head with his right hand. The teen male gazes at the other glass wall then at the door, makes the predators follows his gaze to the door. What is this ooman male have a plan? The teen male listens to the growl/rumble/click in the strange communicate, it was same language, unlike the rest of other languages. He looks away from the room to take a look at the room to searching to find a door as he snapped out by sound of explosion, the rooms got rumbling, they stumbled, almost fall down to the ground like an earthquake. The teen's widen eyes and growls lowly through his throat before he let out a roar loudly before the black smokes wrapped around him and turned him into a large stag demon and lower his antlers then charging at the door.

The door went flying and slammed against the wall into the hallway, the stag demon and H'dlak steps out of the empty/boring room. H'dlak walks toward the three doors where the Yautjas was hold. He torn the doors in apart, they passed them to meet up with H'dlak and stag demon. They are curious about the young teen who turned into a strange creature, that was unheard of. "Hold on right there, monsters!" They hail his mid-walks by heard from a female mad scientist and staring at the young female. "Get back to the cells!" Look like they want to snort at her but not make a movement just yet.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

She pointed the gun at them, "Get back to the cells, monsters!" Its really pissed them off to heard a word came out of her mouth. The Yautjas snarled at her in anger. 'How dare she call them a monster?!' Yautjas have the same thought. The stag demon stand behind four yautjas, growling at the human female. He knew he need to end her life. He launched himself at her as she pulls the trigger and a gunshot sound through echo, a thud hit the floor and roars in pain, thrashing, his front shoulder got shot by the bullet the female who pulled the trigger. Raised her gun at his temple who growling at her in hated. She was tossed away from him by Thewi-r'ka and slammed her head onto the wall to crush her head in half to killed her.

The stag's head was lift up into Halkrath's laps, he clutches to hold his wound to stop bleeding. He yelled at them in alien language which he didn't understand what he said. Feels extras hands on him to hold him down and the clawed fingers push into his wound, he hissed lowly in pain and struggles to get out of the arms that hold his head and antlers down but feel getting weaker as soon as it got out of his shoulder and panting heavily. He changed back into a human form and went unconscious. Thewi-r'ka holds the blood splat on the white coat and torn it in half and wraps it around his shoulder to his shoulder like a bandage to stop bleed and Halkrath scoops him into his arms and carry him like a bride-style before heard two shouts from other direction and looks up at other two yautja males, it was Yeyinde and Yeyin. The High Elder stopped and saw Tai lied in Halkrath's arms and runs over to him and picks him up and holds him closer to his chest, rumbles to him like a purr sound.

Halkrath and others staring at them in confused. ' _Have they meet before?'_ They have a same thought in their minds then looks at Yeyin for an answer and got a shrug from him who gives them 'I will tell you later' look. "What's happened to him?!" He furious in anger and embrace him closer in his arms. "He was shot to protect us from the ooman female with a gun." H'dlak said, walks up to them. "We owe him our life but.." He paused and looks at them, "Was that you who make a small bomb or not?" Yeyinde gazes at his son who looks around, acts innocent. "Oh, paya! You did that? C'jit!" Yeyin shrugs his shoulders like he don't give a pauk. They shaked their heads at his behavior. "Let's find your armors and get out of here!"

They running down through the hallway to find their armors and weapons until they reach to another room and torn the door away and throw it away like a trash. They went into the room to searching and found their armors and weapons. Thewi-r'ka typed his wrist bracer to set up a bomb and throw it in the room as they got out of the room to find a ship that was nearby. They find another room, it was huge room any ships can fit in. H'dlak typed his bracer to summon the gate open, they jumps in and closed the gate behind them, flying away from the building into the space, out of the earth as soon as the building went explode. Yeyinde carried him to the medical room to treats his injury shoulder, Halkrath joined him in the medical room, he watching the High Elder with a medicomp case, he pours a blue liquid onto the wound as it crackled closed as leaving a pink mark, almost a bruise and leave a scar on. He pulls a blanket cover the teenager.

"Can you tell us how did you two meet?" Halkrath asked him with a raised his eyebrow. Yeyinde stroke Tai's hair gently, glaring at him with his gold eyes then back at the sleeping teen and released his hand from the black hair of teen. "Follow me." He past him out of the room as Halkrath follows him out and the door closed itself.


	7. Chapter 7: Mothership

At the larger room, the older yautja sat on the high chair like a throne, Yeyinde who lost in his mind while staring at stars through the window along with his son and his crew. He contacted to one of his higher ranks to bring his mothership to pick them up and ordered them to get medical healers for his ooman guest, Tai who still unconscious due to the gunshot wound on his shoulder and need a blood transfusion but none of their blood will be match for him which mean it will be a small problem. In a hour later, a largest mothership flew up above the small ship, one of the gates opens. The small ship enters in and the gates closed then flying away from the space of earth.

Yeyinde stand with Tai in his arms with a fur blanket wraps up to keep him warm, the small ship's gate open widen front of the many warriors stand and bows their heads to greets him. Yeyinde and his warriors steps out into the floor to meet the other warriors. "High elder," One of the warriors steps in, "We have everything be ready for your guest." Yeyinde clutches his guest closer to his chest, glaring at him but growls lowly, "Take us there now!" He leads them to the medical room, two healers looks up at the door open to see High Elder enter in but noticed a small blanket look like a cocoon, it was ooman he just holds. "Heal his wound. He was shot by ooman female." Two healers nods and takes him out of his arms and bring him to the medical bed. "Bring me the resume when you two are done with my guest." He glared at them then left the medical room. "Guard the door, make sure no one harm my guest, do you understand me?" The guards nods their heads and stand between the door.

The High Elder's crew stand in the room front of the largest window where the yautjas control the mothership like a driver, heard a hiss of the door open, looks up to see Yeyinde enters and walks up to the high chair and sit down, "Report." Halkrath nods, "I got a few reports from Chiva. Scar and his two unblood warriors who left the mothership to take care of kainde amedha aliens and oomans who entered in the pyramids where the Queen holds." Yeyin grunts in annoyed, "Serious? More kainde amedha? Paya, remind me to get a pauk vacation!" Got a head smacked by Thewi-r'ka and turn his head to glare at Thewi-r'ka but shut his mouth by his scary glares in return. "Your brother will make it through chiva, Yeyin." Yeyinde growls lowly. The door open, makes them looks at one of the healers enters and bow his head, "High Elder, I got the resume you ordered." Yeyinde raised his eyebrow, "Continue." The healer clears his throat, "Tai's wound has healed, his healthy has been clear, no threat, no infect on him but his body seem lower temperature, his skin got closer and his skin seems whi-" Interrupted by a door open, another healer running into them and stopped beside him, "High Elder! The ooman get out of the control! We do not wish to harm him but what do we do?!"

Yeyinde got out of the chair, running out of the room onto the hallway along with his people follows him from behind. He can see two guards pushing/struggling against the door, he can see a large antlers pop out through the destroyed door, seems that he want to get out of the room. "Guards! Step away from the door and get behind me! Do not harm him!" Yeyinde barks loudly at them as the guards legs go of the door and dodged a flying door across them against the wall. They ran to get behind the High Elder who staring at the empty door as soon as the stag demon steps out of the room. The warriors looks shocked but awe-stucks at the stag demon form. Tai growls lowly in his throat, eyed them and bared his fang teeths. High Elder noticed his eyes is red, not golden which makes him looks puzzles and a little confused but start purring to him, "Tai." Got the stag demon's attention who snapped his head at Yeyinde who called on his name. Yeyinde reach his hand out to him, "Tai, come here. It's okay." Keep purring to him and sooth him gently. The stag demon staring at his hand then up at him before approach him slowly. Yeyinde and his crew holds their breathes and watching his movement closer to the High Elder. The stag demon sniffs and nuzzles his hand gently then crouched his legs down to the floor as Yeyinde drop his knee down front of him and strokes under the stag demon's chin, "Tai. Ooman." He want him to change back to human form.

The stag demon tilted his head before changed back into naked human form, his head lays on Yeyinde's hand and sighed in relief. "Tai, what's happened?" He scoops him up and carried him back to the medical room, lays him down on the medical bed and wraps him up with a fur blanket. Tai snapped his head up to him, "I can understand you but how?" He forgot to answer his first question. Yeyinde chuckles, "I asked them to transferred it in your head with a translator chip. So, you can understand our language, Tai. Back to question, what's happened?" He strokes Tai's hair gently. Tai lower his eyes from him, "I went berserk because I was thirty, I need…." He buried his head into his hands. Yeyinde raised his eyebrow, "Tell me and we can help you, little one." Released his hand away from his hair to under Tai's chin and lift up to make an eye contact. "Please, tell me." Tai take a breathe in and out, "I need blood to drink in order to replenish my strength. I'm full hybrid with an inner beast inside me." Yeyinde blinks in surprised. "You're hybrid? May I know what you are, Tai?" The hybrid gulps nervously, "I'm half human half vampire, I have inner beast, you saw, it was stag demon. You may call a hybrid shifter." Yeyinde noticed his face looks fear which he knows that Tai will feel be rejected or not by them." He grunts and pulls him into his laps against his chest in his arms, "Tai, we are not reject you for what you are. All we do care for you since you saved our lives, we owe you a life debt. Now, do you need drink my blood or not?" Tai shakes his head, "No. I do not know but I need to contact my mentor about it first." Yeyinde tilted his head, "Who?" Tai looks up at him and buried his head into his chest.

"Superbeast."


	8. Chapter 8: Mysterious man

In the larger room, they were told by the high elder about Tai's mentor. Yeyinde holds Tai on his lap, refused to let him go. Yeyin, Halkrath, Thewi-r'ka, and H'dlak who smirked at Yeyinde's overprotective of their ooman or hybrid friend since they was informed that Tai is a hybrid of vampire and human with inner beast inside him. "Are you ready, Tai?" Yeyinde looks down at him who looks around at the warriors and everything curiously then looks up at him and nods, "Yes. Can you help me to stand and not let me go, please?" He nods and lift him up from his lap and walks down to the floor, puts him down on his feet and holds his shoulder, not let him fall, due to his weak strength. Tai start chants with his demon language in a few sentences and pause to stop his chants.

He leans back against Yeyinde's chest and an arm wrap around his waist to hold him makes looks up at him with a smile. Yeyinde tilted his head to him curiously as soon as the lights and technologies flickering and went off. Tai grabs his arm, "Don't worry. Just give a moment." Yeyinde grips his waist gently, not tighter, it would be easy to break his bone and looks at his warriors, "Just hold on." The lights and technologies turned back on, they noticed Tai's shadow grow large widen and moves itself to the twelve clock in the center front of Tai and Yeyinde as the shadow took a shifted into a different figure-black person. They eyed the shadow in suspected and holds their weapons, not aim at the shadow, just yet. A person rose up from the shadow, it was a muscles teen male with a black wild hair, they noticed his eyes looks bright blue like an ocean or sky, his tan skin. He wears a black tank top shirt, dark navy jeans with a black timberland boots. Tai pats Yeyinde's arm, "Let me go and it's okay." He smiles at the older yautja who eyed at the teen male curiously and released his arm from his waist.

The male watching Tai and other yautja male who released him. Tai walks toward to him but noticed his legs looks shaking which he want to know why he asked him for help. The male approach him and puts his hands on Tai's shoulder to push him down slowly. Tai got a hint and sit down on the floor, watching his mentor crouched his knee down front of him, start to speak with demon language, " _What's wrong, Tai?"_ Tai sighed, " _I am thirsty. I was shot by human scientist after I rescued my new friends and they healed my wound but I need blood to recovery my strength, Konner."_ The teen male, Konner, grunts in annoyed but he was glad that Tai asked him for help. He nods and get up from the floor, pats his head gently, " _I will summon my familiar to bring you some blood bag for you, Tai."_ He smiles at him softly then bark out his familiar name, " _Koe!"_ The screen appears beside them, a shadow-figure male looks down at both of them and bows their head in respect, " _What can I do for you, Konner?"_ He crossed his arms across his chest, " _Yes. Get four blood bags for my little cousin, Tai. He need to recovery. If I need something, I will let you know later."_ Koe bows his head then screen rolls up as disappeared. In ten minutes later, a vortex appears above them, Konner hangs his hands out, watching a small box fall down from the vortex and grabs it gently, waves his hand to makes vortex vanished.

Konner knees down front of his little cousin, puts the box beside them and open them up, " _Drink up,"_ He said in calmly and picks one of four blood bags and hand it over to him who takes it. Tai sinks his fangs into the bag and drinking it gently. Konner strokes his hair gently and kissed his temple while watching him drinks a fourth blood bag. 'No wondering he was thirsty, why haven't he hunt?' He thought but worried about his recovering body of strength. Tai's white skin returned back to tan as normal and still recovering and finished the last one and puts them back in the box. Konner picked the box and summoned the vortex and tossed it in and vanished, turn his attention back to his cousin, " _Now, can you tell me what's going on and who are they?"_ He crossed his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow. Tai gulped as he knew he was in the trouble but have to depend his friends and tell him everything. Hope his older cousin will let him stay with them than being alone in the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9: Introduce Yautja & Hybrid guy

Every yautja males in the room, staring at the mysterious male curiously. Their minds have a million questions like a brainstorming like 'What the pauk…?' Heard a nervous chuckle makes their attention on Tai who rubs the back of his neck. They do not understand their weird language. They can see the older teen who staring down at him look like he want to flip him out of the window. " _Hold on, Konner. Give me a moment."_ Tai motioned him to stay still and runs over to Yeyinde and mention him to lower his level as he did. "Can you give me a small blood of your, please? Just trust me." Tai asked him. Yeyinde clicks his mandibles curiously, "What's for?" Tai sighed, "Well, each blood he can taste, like when he taste it and he will understand your language. Just like you did gave me the translator chip. He have one of abilities called a blood translator." Yeyinde nods and pulls out his dagger and cut the center of his front hand, lets his green blood drops onto the dagger and gives it to him carefully. Tai takes it and thanks him with a peck kiss on his cheek and runs back to his older cousin who take it and licks the blood to taste it.

Konner licks his lips, feel being stared by everyone makes him looks up to glances at them gently and start to speak in the Yautja language, "Hello, people." He can see some of them almost drop their jaw along with their mandibles makes him grins but want to laugh at their priceless looks on their faces, "Heh. My apologizes, it is one of my abilities that I can speak a several languages by taste a blood." He shrugs his shoulders. "Now, Tai. Tell me what's going on between you and your new friends." He glares at his little cousin darkly. Tai sighed in defeat and telling him everything about how he saved his new friends lives to killed the black alien and rescued other three Yautja males from the mad scientists and fought against another black alien. He was shot by a human female scientist and took him to the medical to get a wound treatment. "Now, you know the rest." Tai looks down at his foot and plays his new blini clothes with his fingers nervously. Konner's hard glares turn into a soft eyes and sighs, "I'm not angry at you for being stupid something like that but I'm glad you're alright and safely. Tell me, do you want to stay with them? If so, I will give your friend a new contact if he wish to ask for a protection from me." Tai drop his jaw in surprised. He just shocked that his older cousin allow to let him to stay with them if he wish. He tears his eyes and lunged him with a hug.

Konner caught off guard and wraps his arms around him and embraces him against his chest and buried his head into the top of his little cousin's hair, "You're welcome, little one. I'm proud of you as my student and cousin. I'm sure your parents would be proud of you for what you did to saved them." Placed his hand onto his little cousin's cheek, "Is there anything you need before introduce me to your friends?" Tai grins happily, "Oh, yeah. I have a question." He raised his eyebrow and motion him to go on. "Is it safe for me to drink a yautja blood?" Everyone peeked up at Tai's question and wait for the older teen's answer. Konner blinks at Tai's innocent question before hold his laugh back at his little cousin's adorable face, "Yes. I've taste your friend's blood. It is similar to human blood, little one. It's safe for you to drink." He snickered. Tai beckoned Yeyinde, "Come here, Yeyinde!" The high elder approached them. Tai told him to introduce himself to his older cousin. The yautja grunts, "I'm Yeyinde, the high elder and leader of the clan. And you are?" Konner grins darkly, crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm Konner, everyone call me Superbeast. My former name's Inugami Shimamura, the last prince of the royal bloodline. Older cousin and mentor to Tai, nice to meet you, Yeyinde."


	10. Chapter 10: Meet Konner aka Superbeast

Everything went silence in the room after heard a three words 'The last prince' which makes Yeyinde and his comrades thinking if Tai is Konner's cousin which mean Tai could be a prince as well. Konner caught the yautja and his group's looks which makes him burst out laughter, "Oh no no. Tai is my adoptive cousin, not a prince but a heir to the other demon royal family but I don't care about the adoption stuff. He is my little cousin in all but blood." He looks down at Tai then up at Yeyinde. "Your name, please?" The high elder bows his head, "Yeyinde. The high elder and clan leader of my people." Konner bows his head in greetings, "Yeyinde, I want to thank you and your comrades for look after my cousin. I may not always be there for my cousin but I fear for his safety from my enemies or mad scientists. I built a mansion with a protection barrier for my cousin and he can call on my name if he need anything, I will be there." He looks around at the yautja crew then back at Yeyinde, "High elder, I will offer you a new contact and a protection for Tai while I leave him in your care but only if you want to. That's all I have right now."

Yeyinde staring at him then at Tai, "Yes. I may need it because we owed him one since he saved our lives and rescued my comrades. I will not let anyone to harm him while he is under our protection but we may need your contact if we need you something for Tai. Yes, I will accept your offer, Prince Konner." The older teenager grunted in annoyed at the mention of the title, "Just call me Konner. Prince makes me feel uncomfortable." A gasp sound from next to between them makes them looks down at Tai, Yeyinde cocked his head, "What is it?" Tai turned to his older cousin, "I forgot to ask you, are we still on training weekends?" Konner gaps at him in disbelief, "Of course we are!" Halkrath approached them, "Excuse me, Konner." The older teen tilted his head, "Yes?" Halkrath clears his throat, "We can't help it but heard about the training weekends. So, can we see you two both in training?" Konner smirks, "Hm, sure. Why not? It's not like we keep you and your friends out of our way but you can watch us if your leader is fine with that." He can tell by their looks as if they seen the Christmas gifts would makes them squeals in excited.

They looking at their clan leader with a 'begged' looks. Yautjas did not beg! Just urged want to see their training would drives them more curious and want to know about Tai's fight skills but plus looking forward to see Konner's as well. Yeyinde twitched his eye to see his comrades who staring at him would makes him want to smack their heads so hard but to see Tai's eyes look like a puppy would makes his heart melt, urged want to nuzzle or purr to him, argh! "Very well. Would it be tomorrow, indeed?" Konner cackles at Yeyinde's annoyed look. "Yes. Tai's training almost completed in few weeks to reach my level. When it is completed, he will take his responsibilities as a heir but Tai want to stay with you and your kind. If others refuse to let him to stay with you guys, have Koe to contact me, I will be there." He turns his attention to his cousin, "I wish you luck, little one. Your friends are under my protection from now on since you are under their protection as a equality." The black/red vortex appeared behind him, he kissed on the top of his cousin's head and pats Yeyinde's shoulder, "See you tomorrow, guys." He waves his hand and turn his back to them, approach the vortex and stopped then peeks his shoulder at them, "Look after my cousin as long as I can trust you, High Elder Yeyinde." He steps in the vortex as it vanished behind him.

They staring at the spot where the older teenager disappeared into the vortex. Yeyin broke the silence, "Well, that was interesting." They nodded in agreement. Tai looks up at Yeyinde, "What do you think of my cousin?" The high elder stared down at him for a moment, "Your cousin, he seems cheerful but gentle ooman." Tai laughed lightly makes him raised his eyebrow curiously, "What's so funny, Tai?" He giggled, "Well, he is not human but a hybrid just like me." In few minutes of silence once one more time again, Yeyinde and his comrades broke it by a shout, "HE IS A WHAT?!" Tai covers his ears with his hands, "Geez! Calm down. He is different, unlike me. He was once a human but it is not for me to tell you. It is up to him to tell the tale. I'm sorry, guys." Yeyinde sighed and pulls him in and embraced him into his arms, "It's fine but we just glad that he allowed to let you stay with us, Tai." The hybrid flushed his cheeks and buried his head into his chest, "Thank you, Yeyinde. I am glad too." Yeyinde strokes his hair gently.


End file.
